RWBY: The DRGN Of Beacon
by Dote JiEndo
Summary: A wanderer from Vacuo, a monk(?) from the streets of Vale, an inventor from a high-society Atlesian family, and a pissed off mercenary from God-knows where, all come together at the prestigious Beacon Academy at the same time as everyone's favorite color-coordinated team. My first work here, focuses on my OC and his team in their interactions with Team RWBY. Rated M, for language.
1. Chapter 1- Enter The Dragon

**Disclaimer: All rights to RWBY belong to RoosterTeeth.**

Chapter 1: Enter the Dragon

Night fell upon the City of Vale as the passenger cruise ship, the _Lady Styx_ , sailed into the harbour. At her bow, a young man stood alone. Even from a distance, he gave off an aura of intimidation; not a single one of the other 86 passengers had had anything to do with him, nor wanted anything of the kind, for the entirety of the journey from Vacuo.

It was clear that he was prepared for a fight. The man wore a pair of heavily armored black boots, covering up to just above his knee. A steel cover encased the entire toe of each boot with a similar plating covering the heel, and another wrapped around the front and sides of each knee. While the boots were a uniform matte black material, iridescent red lights glowed at the backsides of his knees and ankles. Belted around his waist with a broad round buckle hanged what appeared to be the lower half of a trench coat **(A/N: Think of Kirito's outfit during the** _ **Fairy Dance**_ **arc)** which was also black, though the inner lining of it was a deep crimson, under which he wore simple black cargo pants. Above the belt he wore a dark red t-shirt under a short black jacket, except a wide armor plate covered each of his shoulders, with similar armor plating covering the rest of his arms right down to the gauntlets covering his hands. Said gauntlets, like his boots had a solid plate across the knuckles, and a dim red light glowed at the back of each. His midnight black hair hung just past his ears in downward spikes, topped with a wide brimmed black fedora **(A/N: Think of Indiana Jones' fedora, not Justin Timberlake's).** Earpieces stick out of each ear, though they're not clearly visible. His face was fair, though marred by a single long scar across his right eye, partially concealed behind a pair of dark sunglasses, despite the dark of night.

As the _Styx_ came to a stop at the docks, the young man hefted a large duffle bag over his shoulder and disembarked. Looking at the lit skyline of Vale, he pushed his sunglasses further up his nose.

 _Guess this is where the next chapter of my story begins…_ he thought.

* * *

In a dust shop named From Dust Til Dawn, a situation began to develop.

"Do you know how difficult it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" a ginger-haired man in a white suit, with a bowler hat and a cane, asked the elderly shop keeper as one of his lackeys pulled a pistol on him.

"Please, just take my lien and leave," came the old man's response, raising his hands.

"Shush calm down, we're not here for your money: grab the Dust,"

While the criminal in white kept an eye on the shop keep, his goons began collecting the shops supply of Dust, both powder and crystals. One such goon moved towards the back of the shop, where he heard faint music. Looking around he spotted a young girl in a red hood just standing at the magazine rack, while a young man in a black coat and hat stood not too far from her, staring intently at some crystals in a display case.

"Alright folks, put your hands where I can see them," he said, drawing a sword seemingly from nowhere.

Neither the girl nor the man so much as twitched.

Getting angry the goon yelled, "Hey I said put your hands in the air!"

He yanked the hood off the girl's head, revealing short black hair with red highlights, silver eyes, and a pair of headphones blasting music, "Huh?!"

As she removed the headphones the man in black finally noticed the presence of the goon and turned around, turning a dial on the small earpieces he wore, "Uh, something I can do for you buddy?"

"I said put your hands in the air, NOW!" the goon shouted, flicking his blade from the man to the girl, then back again.

"Are you robbing us?" the girl asked, her eyes narrowing.

"YES!" the goon started to get pissed off, _What's with these people? Just how stupid can you-_

The goon's thought processes were interrupted by the sound of the man cracking his knuckles, which the goon then realized were encased in steel gauntlets, "Not one of your smartest decisions there, pal…"

Back at the front of the store, all the man in the bowler hat heard was the sound of a fist hitting flesh swiftly followed by a scream as the goon flew past him. With a jerk of his head, he signalled the rest of his men to investigate the back of the store. They didn't get far though, as a red blur crashed into them and threw them out the store's front window. Through the broken glass all the criminals could see was the young girl holding her weapon as it unfolded from a small thin red box into an enormous red scythe.

"Okaaay…" the man in the bowler hat mumbled, slightly dumbfounded at both the peculiar sight of a girl half his size wielding a weapon bigger than he was, as well as at the fact his men weren't doing anything about it, "Well, get her!"

As the man's lackeys started to run forward, one of them was unfortunate enough to be pegged in the back of the head with a large black duffle bag. Whipping his head around, Bowler Hat spotted the man in black climbing through the broken window after his bag.

"Five heavily armed crooks, all ganging up on a fourteen? fifteen? year old girl?" he said lifting his bag up over his shoulder, "Seems kind of unfair, doesn't it?"

The lackeys all looked at each other before splitting up into teams of two, one pair charging after the girl in the hood while the other two turned on the man in black. As his two foes got closer, the man in black swung his duffle into the first thug, knocking him flying into a lamp post. Continuing the momentum of the swing, he jumped into the air in a spinning back kick, catching Thug 2 square in the chest. With both foes temporarily immobilized, the man in black opened up his duffle and withdrew two semi-automatic pistols. The pistols seemed ordinary enough, aside from what looked like a grip underneath the barrel. As the two thugs regained their balance, he leveled a pistol at each and squeezed the triggers. A bolt of red light struck each of them in the chest and they crumpled to the ground.

Looking around at his counterpart's battle raging around him, the man in black watched the red hooded girl knock the last of her thugs to the ground at Bowler Hat's feet.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were," he muttered, snuffing out his cigar with his cane, "Well Red, it's been an eventful evening for you me and Darkie over there, but I'm afraid this-" he pointed his cane at her, the bottom flipping up, "-is where we part ways."

As Bowler Hat fired his cane, the man in black jumped into the path of the streak of fire that erupted from it, not that it mattered as she was already dodging the shot. The flare-like projectile struck him square in the chest, knocking him to the ground though he didn't seem to take any damage from it. She gave him a weird look before saying, "Jeez easy there, mister superhero."

He climbed back to his feet, rubbing the back of his head, "Heh sorry, reflex… Hey, where'd the ginger go?"

Looking around they both spotted Bowler Hat climbing a fire escape. "You okay if we go after him?" she asked the shop keeper, who nodded an affirmative.

The man in black tilted his head until he felt the joints in his neck crack, "Let's do it; by the way, name's Dante."

"Well mine's Ruby." She grinned as she worked the bolt on her rifle.

Ruby used the recoil from _Crescent Rose_ to propel herself to Bowler Hat's rooftop, while Dante simply leaped up and kicked off the wall of an adjacent building to meet her at the top.

"…Persistent…" Bowler Hat grumbled, as his Bullhead airship flew over the rooftop so he could climb aboard, "End of the line brats!"

Pulling a red crystal from his pocket, he threw it at the pair below him before firing a flare from his cane after it, causing an explosion. _That ought to teach them to stay out of my hair,_ he chuckled.

As the smoke cleared, however, he spotted a tall blonde woman with a riding crop creating a purple barrier to protect the two from harm. Adjusting her glasses, the mystery woman swung her riding crop, unleashing a series of purple streaks that battered the bullhead, jostling its passenger. Bowler Hat struggled into the cockpit, taking the stick over from a woman in a red dress, "We've got a Huntress!"

With a flick of her riding crop Glasses sent a purple flash into the night sky, causing a dark cloud to form. As the cloud built to its apex, she snapped the crop downwards and glowing shards of hail rained upon the fleeing bullhead, nearly impaling Bowler Hat as he tried to maneuver the airship away.

Her heels clinking against the steel floor of the bullhead, Red Dress glared down at the three people below her. Glowing orange with power she unleashed a burst of flame onto the roof only to be blocked by Dante, who simply absorbed the flames before returning fire with both pistols. Not to be outdone by her new friend, Ruby collapsed her scythe into a more compact rifle form and opened fire as well. Despite the inconvenience of having to block their storm of bullets, Red Dress raised one hand towards the trio on the roof.

Glasses glanced downwards, seeing that the ground had begun to glow dangerously. Waving her riding crop to force Ruby out of harms way, Glasses nimbly flipped away and left Dante to absorb the force of the explosion that occurred in that instant. Bowler Hat took advantage of the distraction to fly the bullhead away from the battle.

As Dante dusted himself off from the explosion, Ruby stared in awe at Glasses, "You're a huntress… CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

* * *

"I hope you two realize that your actions will not be taken lightly! You placed yourselves and others in great danger!"

They were in an interrogation room at the Vale Police Department's head office. Ruby and Dante were sitting at the table as Glasses paced behind them. Though he had removed his fedora, Dante still wore his dark sunglasses, which he pushed higher on his nose before saying, "For the record, ma'am, it was self defense."

"Y-yeah, they started it," Ruby straightened up in her seat.

"As such, if it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back. And a slap on the wrist!" Glasses' riding crop snapped onto the table, startling the girl. "But, there is somebody here who would like to meet you."

The door opened to reveal a silver-haired man in a green suit, carrying a mug of coffee and a plate of cookies. "Ruby Rose, you—" He moved closer to the young girl, "-have silver eyes…"

While the two on the other side of the table looked at each other in confusion, the man simply carried on as though he had said nothing. Indicating towards a scroll held up by Glasses, which began to play video footage of the fight between Ruby and her pair of goons, he asked "So where did you learn to do this?"

"Si-Signal Academy…" she answered awkwardly.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular…"

"I see…" Green Suit set the plate of cookies on the table in front of Ruby and Dante. Ruby proceeded to start shoveling cookies into her mouth at an astonishing pace, while Dante scooped up just one that he simply started tapping against the tabletop. Suit continued, "It's just that I've only seen one scythe-wielder of that skill before; a dusty old crow…"

Ruby tried to respond before swallowing the last of the cookies, "That's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, but now I'm all like, 'Hiiiiya, waaaaaa, cha!"

"So I've noticed," Suit chuckled, "and what is an adorable girl like you doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal. And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help people. MyparentsalwaystoldustohelpotherssoIthoughtmightaswellmakeacareeroutofit! ImeanthepolicearealrightbutHUntsmenandHuntressesarejustsomuchmoreromanticandexcitingandcoolandreally GOSH, you know?!"

Suit and Glasses simply stared at Ruby's hyper activeness, while Dante just chuckled. Suit turned to him and asked, "Moving on, Mr. Dante Grimmson. How is it that less than an hour after arriving in Vale, you found yourself in the middle of a robbery?"

Dante chuckled as he reached inside his jacket, pulling a white stick and a lighter. "Gramps always told me that I found trouble like an Ursa finds sweets. I guess I'm just lucky like that."

Glasses growled her disapproval as Dante put the stick into his mouth and lit it. "On the rooftop you took the full force of an explosion and a burst of flame head on, yet you show no signs of aura fatigue nor any form of damage. Care to explain yourself?"

Exhaling a cloud of smoke, Dante chuckled again, "Consider it a side benefit of my semblance. Fire in any form is completely useless against me; not only will it cause no harm to me, but my body absorbs it and adds it to my own strength."

Suit cleared his throat, "And what, may I ask, brings you to Vale? You strike me as the sort of person who would apply to Beacon, but the entrance exams occurred two weeks ago."

"Nail on the head, sir! And regarding the entrance exams, my Gramps told me that he'd cleared my admission through the Headmaster; said that he was an old friend."

"Who is your grandfather? And why do you want to become a Huntsman?"

"Well, he's not really my grandfather… Vega found me in the wilderness when I was a kid, and raised me as if I were his own flesh and blood. He even taught me how to fight. He said he used to be a Huntsman, so I guess that that's my answer to your second question as well: I want to be in that position where I can help other kids who haven't got anybody."

"You were raised by Diego "The Fox" Vega?!" asked Glasses in disbelief, "He disappeared shortly after his retirement."

"Ha, not so much disappeared as hid away from the rest of society." Dante laughed, "He can't stand other people; hell, anytime we needed to get anything from the village near his place he always sent me instead, even when I was eight years old! For the longest time, the villagers thought I was living alone among the Grimm. That's how I got the name Grimmson."

Suit adjusted his glasses and asked, "Do either of you know who I am?"

Dante stared blankly, while Ruby smirked, "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon."

"Nice to meet you," Ozpin chuckled as Dante fell out of his chair. "So Ms. Rose, you'd like to come to my school?"

Ruby's eyes lit up, "More than anything."

Ozpin glanced at a scowling Glasses, before saying, "Well, okay…"

* * *

As the pair of teenagers walked away from the police station, Ruby could barely contain her excitement. Following their conversation with Ozpin, they had reclaimed their belongings; Dante had his duffle slung over his shoulder again, though his pistols were now holstered at his belt, while Ruby had returned her scythe to the custom mount at the small of her back. "Well congrats Red! Quite the achievement to be admitted to Beacon early, even more so to catch a personal invitation from the Headmaster himself."

"Thanks, but what about you? You were granted admission at the request of one of the most famous Huntsmen in the world! The Fox is a legend! And you learned from him personally!"

"Me?! Even I've heard of Qrow! Gramps always spoke mostly highly of him; said that if it weren't for his smart mouth he could be the best in his generation!"

Ruby giggled, "Yeah, I can see that… So what are you going to do now? The airships to Beacon take off tomorrow at noon. What hotel are you staying at? If you want, we can meet up and walk to the airdock together."

Dante stopped and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Weeelll, the thing is… um…"

All of a sudden, Ruby's excited demeanour dropped, "If you don't wanna walk with me, that's fine.. I shouldn't have assumed, I mean, we only just met and I dunno if we're even friends and-"

"Oh don't be silly, of course we're friends! Gramps always said that the best friendships were forged on the battlefield. We're not just friends Red, we're comrades-in-arms. As such I'd be glad to accompany you to the airdocks."

Ruby looked relieved, "So, why so awkward?"

"Weeeeell… I kinda got too excited and hopped onto a ship that left earlier than the one Gramps told me about. I wasn't planning to spend the night here, I meant to hop on an airship to Beacon as soon as I got off the boat. But…"

"But the last airship to Beacon today left a few hours ago. So you don't have a hotel booked for tonight-"

"Aaaand I kind of spent all my lien to get onto that early ship…" Dante's head dropped to his chest. "Guess I'll just find a nice park bench, or maybe a tree to hole up in until tomorrow."

At this, Ruby punched him in the chest. "Not a chance! If things are that desperate, you can just come stay with me and my family!"

"I don't want to imp-"

"Nope! Besides, it'll make going to the airship even easier since we'll be going with my sister. And just what were you planning on eating?! If you have no lien, you weren't going to be buying dinner or breakfast!"

Dante reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a wrapped bundle of meat the size of Ruby's head and a small loaf of bread. "As long as I can find wood for a fire, I'll be perfectly fine."

Ruby stared at the sight of the food emerging from Dante's pocket. _Just how deep are those pockets?!_

"…What? I always cook my own food."

"That's not it! But anyways, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But-"

"Nope! Look if you're that desperate to cook, you'll just have to do it at my place."

Dante looked like he was going to argue, but then he slumped. "You are the most pig-headed person I've ever met. And if you'd ever met my Gramps, you'd be astounded at how tough his act is to follow."

Straightening once more, he looked at the redhead, "Well then, lead the way Miss Rose!"

 **Thus begins my first attempt at fanfiction. Just a couple things I want to make clear:**

\- **First, I want to keep this as close to canon as I possibly can, so if Volume 4 hasn't finished, or even begun, by the time I get there with this, I'll have to go on hiatus until its conclusion.**

\- **Second, in keeping with that desire to remain close to canon, I will not be including non-established romances (if any at all). Therefore, if you're hoping for smut of any kind, I can guarantee you'll have to look elsewhere.**

\- **Third, despite what it may look like, Dante is not based off of the Dante from Devil May Cry. While I admit he is somewhat similar (less than he was in my original description for him by the way), this Dante is meant to be a reflection of my own personality and mindset (ok, maybe it's just wishful thinking. Sue me.).**

 **I really do hope that people enjoy this, I plan to follow the general plot of a single chapter from the relevant volume in each chapter that I write; although I'll definitely be combining a few of them (particularly over the course of volume 1).**

 **Please, rate and review, and I look forward to writing the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2- New Friends (?)

**Disclaimer: All rights to RWBY belong to RoosterTeeth. I own only the rights to my OCs.**

Chapter 2: New Friends (?)

 **The Next Day**

"Ooh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day EVER!" came the shout of Yang Xiao Long as she smothered Ruby in a bone crushing hug. The sisters stood near the window of the airship taking them to Beacon. While Yang gushed over her sister, Dante sat under the window trying not to lose his lunch. He really did hate air travel.

"Yang… please… stop…" Ruby replied as she struggled to breathe. She glanced over at Dante, "…please… help me…"

Dante just chuckled nervously. "Sorry Red; I've already hit my quota for brushes with death in a twenty-four-hour period…"

 **The Night Before**

"I'm home!" Ruby called, walking through the front door to her house.

"Ruby! Thank Remnant! Where have you been?!" Taiyang Xiao Long came out of the kitchen. "I've been worried si-"

"Geez sis, and I thought _I_ made him worried," Yang followed close behind her father, "Seriously, he's been tearing out his hai-"

Yang and Taiyang finally noticed the ominous-looking man in black standing behind Ruby. Dante removed his hat and offered the pair a polite bow. "Good evening, my name is-"

Dante froze in the midst of his introduction as he felt a tidal wave of killing intent. The blonde man and his daughter glared daggers at him from blood-red eyes. " **Who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?!** "

" **If you've laid so much as one finger on my baby sister, I'll break every bone in your body!** " Yang cracked her knuckles.

Poor Dante could almost feel the many wounds and injuries they wanted to inflict on him. Dante's life flashed before his eyes as a red blur moved between him and her bloodthirsty relatives…

 **Present**

An extra shudder passed through his body as he remembered the night before. "… I still owe you big time for getting them off my back, Red…"

Finally winning free from Yang's grip, Ruby nudged the drifter's shoulder playfully. "Well, a few more dinners like that and I think we're square. But seriously, are you ok? You don't look so good…"

Reaching a shaking hand into his jacket pocket, Dante pulled out his lighter and one of his white sticks. Putting the stick in his mouth, he responded, "Yeah… I'm just not very good with flying…" He lit it and took a deep breath, a little color returning to his face. "Getting back on topic, you should be proud of yourself Red. You've been moved ahead two years for impressing the headmaster. From what I understand, he's not easily impressed."

"But that's just it! I don't want to be special!"

Dante raised an eyebrow at that. "Look Red there're just some things that can't be helped. That's like Sunshine here saying she doesn't want to be blonde, or me saying I don't want to be a bad ass. Like it or not, you are special."

"Bad ass, huh?" Yang squinted at the drifter. "This coming from the guy who was about to puke up his breakfast a minute ago?"

"Hey, motion sickness is a common ailment!" Even through his dark sunglasses, the sisters could sense the glare that was pointed at Yang. Speaking of sunglasses…

"Hey Dante, I've been meaning to ask you something…" Dante looked up at Ruby from beneath his fedora. "You haven't taken off your sunglasses, even in the middle of the night. From the way you fight, you're obviously not blind so-"

"So what are you hiding behind those lenses?" Yang interjected bluntly, having as much curiosity as her sister.

"Ah. Mostly I don't care for the stares I get." Dante pulled the sunglasses off, eliciting a gasp from Yang and Ruby. While his left eye was fairly normal, albeit with a red iris and a vertical slit of a pupil, his right was… different. The iris was as white as the sclera surrounding it; it almost looked like the iris didn't exist. The scar bisected the pupil almost perfectly in a deep red line. "When Gramps found me in the wild, I was being attacked by a Creep. Before it took a bite out of me, he surprised it with shot in the back. It whipped around and lashed me with its tail, leaving me with this little memento of my brush with death. Surprisingly, my eye still works perfectly fine; I can see through my shades clear as day, which is good cause I never take them off. People tend to get creeped out from the sight of it so…"

As he put his shades back on, a hologram of the blonde woman from the night before appeared nearby. "Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" Yang asked. Dante smirked and held up three fingers to the girls. He started counting down fingers and as soon as he reached one quickly pointed at the hologram in time for it to say:

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. ("Oh…") You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Gasps could be heard around the ship as the hologram disappeared. Students were running to the windows and looking out at the view of the upcoming academy. It really was quite a sight. Shame that the moment didn't last long, as a young man in an armored black hoodie started to gag and run for the restroom. Dante just chuckled and followed the unfortunate young man as chaos ensued between Yang and Ruby. The two young ladies had looked down to notice something.

Vomit Boy didn't hold it in long enough.

* * *

"That's it man, just let it on out." Dante stood there patting the blonde guy's back. Their ship had landed a few minutes ago, and Dante had guided his new friend Jaune (He managed to cough out his name in between gagging) to a nearby garbage bin. Which he then proceeded to fill.

"*cough-cough* Thanks dude… *gag* Motion sickness is the worst…"

"Preaching to the choir bro…" Dante replied around the fresh, unlit stick in his mouth.

Jaune stood up wiping his mouth. "Wait, if you get motion sickness, how come you're not yakking up breakfast too?"

"These calm me down a lot, makes it easier for me to keep the symptoms under control." Dante indicated the white stick in his mouth.

As Dante lit his lighter and moved it to his mouth, a heavily armored purple gauntlet snatched the stick from his mouth. "I shall thank you to not pollute the air that I breathe with your filth."

The gauntlet belonged to a tall woman encased in the heavy armor of a knight, all of it enameled a deep purple. Slung over her back was a massive single-edged sword, though there was something odd about the shape of its hilt that suggested a secondary firearm function. She wore no helm, revealing long red hair cascading around her shoulders and emerald green eyes over a stern gaze **(A/N: Picture Erza Scarlet wearing a purple version of Knightmare's armor, with no helmet and a normal right arm)**.

"Miss, if you wanted one, you could have just asked." Dante joked, trying to break the tension.

The red-headed knight was not amused.

"Be silent knave! I have not the time for your attempts at humor. Nor will I tolerate your corruptive influence."

"Hey now! First of all, 'Knave'? If you're going to insult me, could you at least make it something I don't need a dictionary to translate it? And second of all, what do you mean by corruptive?"

"A Nocturnia need not explain herself to a common criminal such as yourself. Having the gall to openly abuse narcotics in public!" The angry knight punctuated her words by throwing the unlit stick to the ground and grinding it beneath her boot.

"Ah jeez, it's not what you think lady! Look just-" Dante held out another stick to the redhead, only for her hand to snap out and grab both the stick _and_ the lighter out of his grip.

"I shall not allow your criminal behavior to continue!" The violet knight snapped as she crushed the lighter in her fist and threw it to the ground. Dante slumped to his knees at the sight.

"…m-my lighter… it was innocent…"

Jaune, who everyone else had forgotten about, decided that this was the moment to try and cut back in to the conversation. "Well that was kind of harsh, Miss…?"

The violet knight turned and glared at him, "This does not concern you!"

As she glared at him, her eyes began to fade into pools of darkness. Jaune's eyes met hers and he was overcome with an immense feeling of fear. There were no words to describe how terrified her gaze made him feel, only than it was far worse than the last time he had incurred his mother's wrath.

Dante could only look on as his most recent friend shivered for a moment before turning tail and running as fast as he could towards the courtyard, screaming bloody murder the whole way. "Um… what the heck was-"

The knight before him turned her dark gaze on him, and he could feel the fear emanating from those dark orbs.

…

After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, Dante felt the need to break the silence, "Sooooo… is that your semblance?"

For the first time since meeting, the furious mask of the violet knight's face melted into one of pure shock. Her eyes brightening once more, she frowned to cover her surprise. "Odd; every other person to have looked into my eyes has been frightened into hysterics, yet you stand unfazed. How can it be so?"

The black garbed drifter shrugged, "I've got a pretty tight lid on my emotions; don't get me wrong, for a minute there my instincts were screaming for me to run. But you know, as nasty as you've been to me, that's a pretty cool ability you've got there."

The sudden praise was nearly enough to break the knight's unreadable facade. _What is with this man? Not only can he look in to the deepest darkness of my_ Terror _, but he casually doles out praise to me, despite my obvious dislike for him…_

"Anyways, we should probably start heading in for the opening ceremonies and stuff. Catch you later, 'Midnight'!" Dante said, as he walked past her in the direction Jaune had run.

"My name is Nyx Nocturnia, and I refuse to be referred to by a nickname, Knave!"

His stride never so much as faltered as he waved over his shoulder and called, "Well, pleasure to meet you Nyx! You can just call me Dante!"

"AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO FACE ME AS YOU INTRODUCE YOURSELF KNAVE!"

* * *

As Dante strolled through the courtyard, thinking about the odd encounter with the violet knight Nyx, he was torn from his thoughts by an explosion. Running forward he caught sight of Ruby being yelled at by a girl dressed in a white combat skirt and pale blue bolero jacket, with a long side ponytail. He couldn't hear what was being said, but seeing no immediate threat, he slowed to a walk. The pair of girls were joined by a third dressed in black and white, with a black bow on her head and a nasty looking sword on her back. Whatever she said must have irritated the "Ice Queen" ( _These nicknames practically make themselves_ , Dante thought) as she stormed off shortly thereafter. The girl with the bow was already walking away as Ruby slumped to the ground. Before Dante finally caught up to the girl, he saw a familiar blonde help her back to her feet.

"Hey Red, how's your day going?" The drifter grinned

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common than people let on." The three had walked deeper into Beacon's courtyard as Jaune attempted to defend his motion sickness to a skeptical Ruby.

"I'm sorry, but Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Sheesh, makes me glad you and I met during a robbery." Dante cut in, putting his hands behind his head.

"Wait, robbery?"

Ruby, not wanting to bring up the circumstances of her early acceptance again, quickly changed the subject: "Soooooo... I got this thing."

She drew Crescent Rose off of her back and expanded it, digging the point of is blade into the ground. While Dante was unmoved by the unexpected display, Jaune not only jumped but also cowered a little

"WHOA! I-Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a fully customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"A wha-?"

"A gun, Jaune. The gigantic scythe is also a gun." The drifter translated for the blond.

"Oooh... That's cool!"

Ruby blushed slightly, "So what have you got?"

Jaune drew the sword from his hip, then he took its sheath from his belt as it expanded into a shield. "I got this sword, I got this shield too..."

"Oooh, so what do they do?" She reached out and touched the shield, causing it to flip from Jaune's hands as it repeatedly collapsed and expanded.

Finally getting control of his shield again, Jaune caught his breath and replied, "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it I can just... Put it away..."

"But wouldn't it still weigh the same?"

"...yeah... It does..." Jaune dejectedly closed the shield and returned it to his belt, sheathing his sword.

"I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so maybe I went a little overboard in designing mine..." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Wait, you made that?!" Even Dante was surprised by that little tidbit.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you guys make yours?"

Jaune looked down, "It's a hand me down... My great-great-grandfather used it during the War."

"Well, I like it. Not enough people have an appreciation for the classics these days." The red haired girl turned to the drifter, "What about you Dante? I didn't really get a good look at them in the dark last night. Did you make them yourself?"

"No but I didn't really have a lot of other options in the desert." Dante drew his pistols, revealing each to be black with red accents. They appeared to be more-or-less standard semiautomatic pistols with extended magazines. Connected to the underside of each barrel, however, was a block-shaped module. Dante spun the pistols in his hands, allowing the barrels to fold up by 45 degrees, and the modules to extend into 18" blades along the barrels. **(A\N: with the blades extended, these weapons are essentially oversized kukri knives that shoot bullets**.)"I call them Purgatory and Paradise. Found them in a wrecked airship I found a few years back, never really seen anything like them since."

"That would be due to the fact that those were prototypes under review for use as the Atlas military's new standard issue service pistol." A voice spoke up from behind the trio.

The new arrival was a girl with shoulder length hair, black with blonde tips, framing a pale face. Pale blue eyes hid behind reading glasses, the frames of which were black but for the yellow part above the lenses. She wore a black blazer over a white blouse, below which she wore a knee length black skirt. Long white socks covered the rest of her legs and a pair of flat black boots on her feet. Around her neck she had tied a bright orange handkerchief backwards, with the knot at her throat and the rest hanging down her back. **(A/N: picture the stereotypical Japanese schoolgirl.)** Speaking of her back, she carried a large silver backpack with a rifle stock strapped above her right shoulder. **(A/N: looks kind of like a Proton Pack from Ghostbusters, without the hose connecting the pack to the gun)**

"Pardon my bluntness Miss, but how would you know about that?" Even Dante had no idea where his pistols had come from.

"Simple. The prototype AC3 Multi-Range Combat Pistol, under the codename 'Overlord', was developed at Rochopper Armaments **(A/N: pronounced Rock-aw-per)** , my father's company. I was the lead in development of these pistols."

"Oh..." The drifter retracted the blades and flipped the pistols so that he was holding them by the barrels, offering the grips to the girl. "Would you like your guns back Miss?"

The girl blinked. "You would surrender your weapons, at a moment's notice, without hesitation?"

"Well, from what you said, these aren't really mine right? I'm not the kind of guy to steal, so take them. It's no trouble at all, I'll make do without until I can come up with something else."

"Your honesty is admirable, but ultimately unnecessary. After the apparent loss of the original prototypes, we successfully recreated the design. However, it was discovered that, over a protracted period of time, the pistols would begin to emit large amounts of heat. If left unchecked, this heat would inevitably damage the inner components and create a risk of catastrophic backfire. That you have, apparently, utilized these pistols for 'a few years' is surprising. As they are not fit for military use, I will allow you to retain them as your weapons."

Spinning Paradise and Purgatory back into their holsters, Dante removed his hat and bowed to the girl. "Thank you kindly. Might I have the pleasure of your name, Miss?"

The girl was taken aback by the sudden formality, "My name is Gwyndolyn Rochopper."

Dante returned his hat to his head, grinning sheepishly, "Gwyn, huh? That doesn't quite work for me. Would you mind if I called you Doc?"

She cocked her head to the side, "May I ask why? I fail to see where such a nickname would come from."

The Drifter chuckled, "I tend to give people nicknames based on first impressions of people, like Ruby here is simply Red. You said that you developed weapons, so I that made me think of a doctor for weapons soooo..."

"I do not understand, but I also do not see any harm. Very well, you may call me Doc."

Jaune finally piped up, "Hey what about me? How come I don't get a nickname?"

Dante just looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, "Jaune, all I know about you right now is that you have motion sickness, and that you scream like a girl. Not a lot of good material there."

Ruby stifled a laugh, while Jaune just looked at his shoes. He suddenly looked up as a thought occurred: "Hey, so do any of you know where we're going?"

* * *

 **OK so first of all I want to apologize for the long gap between uploads. I want to blame work and the lack of sleep, but honestly half of the delay was caused by writer's block and the other half was caused by having to go back and rewrite large portions of this chapter as I realized my failure to comply with some basic rules of the RWBY-verse. Namely the Color Naming Rule, but more on that in a moment. I also really wanted to get all of the necessary exposition done in a single chapter, but I cannot bring myself to extend this chapter's upload further (because seriously, 3 months is too long).**

 **So in compliance with the Color Naming Rule, I'll just take a moment to explain the reasoning behind the names of the OCs I have introduced thus far:**

 **Dante Grimmson: Dante refers to the writer/main character of 14th century epic poem** _ **Divine Comedy**_ **, the first part of which is titled** _ **Inferno.**_ **Inferno as in fire, which is typically associated with the color red. Further reference to** _ **Divine Comedy**_ **can be found in the names of Dante's pistols: Purgatory and Paradise, which are the titles for the second and third parts of the poem. Grimmson, besides sounding like 'Crimson' when spoken aloud, refers to the Creatures of Grimm, which are primarily black.**

 **Nyx Nocturnia: Nyx is the name for a Greek Goddess who personifies the night, which is typically associated with black, or dark blue/purple. Nocturnia is derived from the Latin word nocturnus, also referring to night.**

 **Gwyndolyn Rochopper: Okay, I admit to taking a few liberties with this one. For some reason I had penguins on the brain while coming up with this character, and I** _ **really**_ **needed a name that started with a G. Luckily, after doing some digging, I found that 'Penguin' is made up of two originally Welsh words: 'pen' meaning head and 'gwyn' meaning white. Now for the last name, I played around with the name of a species of penguins called 'Rockhoppers' which have a yellow colored cresting on their heads.**

 **So in the next update, I will introduce the fourth member of this team and clear up the rest of the expositional bullshit that I wanted to get out of the way in this chapter. I do hope to be more timely with that update than 3 months. Hopefully I can manage two weeks, at worst I'll have it up by the end of the month.**

 **Until then,** _ **sayonara**_


	3. I'M NOT DEAD! -An Author's Note

DoteJiEndo: Hello my friends!

 _ ***ducks to avoid barrage of thrown objects***_

 _ ***peeks back up***_

DoteJiEndo: Okay I deserved that

 _ ***briefly ducks again to dodge a rotten tomato***_

DoteJiEndo: Dammit Jude, sit your ass down! I saw that motherfucker and I know where you live!

 _ ***clears throat***_

Anyways, I believe that I owe most of you an explanation. If you're new here well… come back later and most of this will be gone anyways. So I know that almost… a year ago… I promised that I'd try to get chapter 3 of RWBY: Dragon of Beacon up as quickly as possible. Obviously I failed to make the 3-4 week deadline I had hoped to; in fact, I was nearly ready to post it about halfway into December.

You heard right, I said "nearly". For you see it was around mid-December that life decided to viciously, and repeatedly, kick me in the balls. The least of said ball-kickings was a series of engine problems that lasted well into fricking March. That however was not the main reason I could no longer write.

My Aunt had felt ill for months previously but doctors had been unable to find the cause until that same point in time: cancer in both her liver and gallbladder. As you might expect, this caused a major shift in priorities all around. However I regret to say that, about 30 days after being diagnosed, we held the first funeral in my family in almost twenty years.

God if you think that's harsh, you've clearly never had to go to your grandparents and tell them that their daughter had passed away. I hadn't thought it possible to get water from a stone until I saw my granddad that day.

 _ ***takes a great many deep breathes***_

Ok, so that was absolutely not a bid for sympathy. But seriously, it was a rough few months from that point on. I came back to start writing again, and had to refresh my memory of where I was at and…

…well…

…Screw it…

I really wasn't happy with what I'd already done. There's no easy way of putting it. I piggybacked on the canon storyline a bit too hard, went too far down the rabbit hole on some descriptions, and left hooks that literally didn't matter beyond a brief inkling of an idea that I changed my mind about. So that said I will not be continuing the current storyline.

Still here? Good. Instead I am revamping the offending portions of this fanfic. In the meantime, while I figure out exactly how to get through to the _really_ interesting bits of my plans, I will be posting up four short prologue chapters in the style of the original trailers that started all of this.

Now I can hear the naysayers already: "This jackass already said he'd do things faster and couldn't do it, what's going to be different this time?"

…First of all, shut up. Second, you have neither a heart nor a soul sir.

I have already written the first trailer, and will post the "Dragon" trailer once I've gotten it proofread by a buddy. Provided said buddy survives retribution for that rotten tomato.

 _ ***glares at Jude***_

In addition the following trailer is already about a quarter of the way done and will follow soon after.

Now, before I get back to it, I'd like to give a quick shoutout to **ExoRipper.** I greatly appreciate the in-depth reviews and your candor in said reviews. Many of your concerns were among the issues I had going back through it all and will be addressed in the rewrite. However I do also feel the need to apologize as, due to some of the changes I am making, some of the things you liked may not be quite the same, if they are included at all. This is nothing against you nor should you feel that speaking your mind has caused this change. Everything that will be changed has been a result of my own issues with what I have written. That said, I do value the effort that you put into those reviews and welcome you to do so again, if you are willing.

I expect to post up the "Dragon" trailer within a few days of this note being posted. As well, once the four trailer chapters are up, I will be taking down the original two chapters as well as this note. Also at that point the update speed will drop; not because I don't want to write but because I refuse to fill a chapter with crap content just to meet a deadline.

Now then if you'll excuse me, my friend and I have a double date with Jude and his back…

 _ ***draws a Bowie knife and walks away***_


	4. Dragon Trailer

Dragon Trailer

"I am building a fire, and every day I train, I add more fuel. At just the right moment, I light the match."

\- Mia Hamm

Many say that the moonlight reflecting off of the sands of the Great Vacuoan Desert is among the most beautiful sights in all of Remnant. That said, many haven't been out in the Desert during a sandstorm. The moon was obscured by the whirling sands as a young man dressed in black trekked across the dunes, the hem of his long coat flapping in the wind. Armored boots encased his legs up to the knee, likewise his arms to the elbow. His face was obscured behind a black bandanna, a pair of tinted red goggles covering his eyes, all capped off with a black fedora pulled low.

Despite the raging winds, he hiked through the sands with little effort until he came into the shelter of a downed airship half buried in the dunes. The young man made his way to the ship's cockpit and climbed inside the access hatch. Now out of the wind, he pushed his hat back to hang off his back, revealing dark brown hair hanging past his ears. He then pulled his bandanna down to hang around his neck, along with his goggles. Squinting his purple-red eyes, he looked into the dimly lit cargo bay.

"Storm won't die down for another hour at least," he muttered to himself, before moving to a control panel on the wall, "Might as well get a bit more light in here."

He worked at the panel for several minutes to no avail, cursing under his breath. As he reached for a red wire he froze, sensing a malicious presence. Opening his mouth, a long forked tongue darted out and back in. In an instant he dropped into a backwards roll as a dark creature leaped over him. Coming back to his feet, he instantly threw a side kick into the creatures back, knocking it into the panel.

By some twist of fate, the creatures impact on the panel caused the ships lights to come on, revealing the creature to be a lizard the size of a Shetland pony. Black scales covered the beast entirely, save for its ivory claws and bone-white mask that covered its head.

"Shoulda known the trek in here was too quiet. Damn Salamanders must have taken cover from the storm in here." He muttered, inching his right hand behind his back.

The Salamander climbed to its feet, hissing and snarling. It charged again, stretching out its claws towards the man in black. In one fluid motion, the young man spun a double-barreled pistol into the Salamander's head and pulled the trigger. The Dust-powered bullet tore through the bony mask like paper, the rest of the body falling to the ground. The young man holstered his pistol at the back of his belt again as the corpse began to disintegrate.

"Alrighty then. Second order of business…" He went back over to the panel, flipping a few switches and pressing a few buttons. Over the ship wide sound system, music started to play.

 _ ***Come Get Your Love, by Redbone***_

Unzipping his jacket to reveal a red scale-mail shirt, he pulled out a licorice root and placed one end into his mouth. Holding one finger to the other end, a small spark of flame jumped to ignite it. Taking a deep breath of licorice scented air, he started down the corridor with a hand on his pistol. As the music picked up, he began to hear snarls further into the ship; the unexpected noise had roused and irritated the rest of the Salamanders.

Drawing the pistol once more, he held it out to his side and spun it. As it spun, hidden mechanisms opened the casings below each barrel, allowing a blade to unfold and extend from both. As the weapon completed its spin, the barrels snapped 90 degrees upwards, forming a parallel-bladed short sword.

The young man's tongue darted out again, probing for the locations of his foes. With the speed of a scorpion, he twisted around and plunged the points of his sword through a cabin door. A surprised shriek of pain was the only response. Without missing a beat, his left leg snapped low into the cabin across the corridor and tripped a surprised Salamander. Squeezing the trigger of his weapon, the pistol-sword fired a burst of flames that propelled it from its slowly disintegrating victim to strike the second with the butt-end. An easy swipe of the blade took the beast's head off as the young man continued down the corridor.

So it continued throughout the ship, the young man occasionally slashing or shooting into doorways/compartments, humming to the tune of the music all the way. Finally, he made it into the cargo bay, the lights in which were much dimmer than the rest of he ship. Debris littered the entire hold.

"Huh, guess the cargo came loose when this bird crashed. Must have damaged the power conduits as well," he mused as he looked around the hold, his tongue waving out the corner of his mouth, "Doesn't seem to be any Scalies around, but the whole place reeks of em… Ahhhh problem for later. Now, Auntie Ruta said she needed…."

The young man holstered his weapon and started rooting around in piles of junk around the hold, occasionally pulling out mechanical parts and other odds-and-ends that he stowed in the inside pockets of his jacket. He eventually came to a particularly large pile of junk, from which he continued the trend of pulling things out until he came across a thick black cable. "Jackpot! A cable that thick'll keep the town gates shut against anything smaller than a Goliath!"

He grabbed the cable with both hands and started pulling to no avail. Cursing under his breath, he gathered his strength for a massive yank. But before he could do so, he stopped and let his tongue flick out. The smell of Salamander had gotten stronger, but he hadn't heard any come into the hold. Looking back to the cable in his hands, he noted that the cable tapered down to a point at his feet. Almost like a…

"Aw, son of a…" he groaned as he turned around to face an elephant-sized Salamander that was slumbering below the junk. Keyword being: was. This one was very much awake, and none too pleased at having its tail pulled, effectively or not. Its scales were much thicker, the size of dinner plates in places. Unlike its smaller siblings, whose bony mask structures only covered their faces to their mouths, this one's formed enormous fangs on either side of its snout with a large horn on the nose. "…bitch…"

The Salamander flicked its tail out of his hands, then smacked him into the wall with it. Recovering from the impact, he drew his weapon and fired a few burning rounds at his adversary. Unfortunately its scales were too thick for the bullets to do anything but smolder on the surface. As it swiped at him with its wicked claws, he unfolded the parallel blades to parry the attack.

The Salamander moved back and swung its tail at him again. The young man knew that the whip-like tail could wrap around the weapon and potentially disarm him. So he quickly thumbed a switch on the back of his weapon's grips, allowing the two barrels and their blades to separate into two separate swords. Using his dual blades, he blocked the incoming tail so that it couldn't fully wrap around either one. While it recovered from that last attempt, he darted in with a series of blows. They weren't particularly strong blows; more of an attempt to probe the Salamander's hide for weaknesses.

As the Salamander recovered its wits, it kicked the man into the massive cargo hold loading door. Before he could respond it snapped open its jaws, unleashing a compressed burst of flames upon him. The unexpected attack blew the man through the already compromised door into the desert night. The storm that had plagued the young man on his way in had abated, leaving a clear view of the shattered moon.

Unfortunately for the young hero, crashing through a ships hull and bouncing off of the dunes had caused him to lose his grip on his weapons. Rolling to his feet, he looked up to see the oversized Salamander following him out into the night. It's mouth was once more open, white-hot flames dancing at the back of its throat. Even knowing exactly what was coming, the young man stood his ground.

"Well alright then. If that's how it's going to be, HIT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" He roared, spreading his arms wide.

His foe was more than happy, if such a word could be applied to a Grimm, to oblige. A thicker torrent of flames bore down upon the young man. Not even aura could have protected the average Huntsman from such a fierce fire. Yet after a few moments the flames moved, neither fading nor dying. Instead they congregated around the young man's outstretched hand.

"Thanks for the boost!" He called out, as his eyes changed from their natural purple-red to the orange of a beautiful sunset. The concentrated sphere of flames in his hand moved to engulf both of his fists, his boots igniting flames of their own. "Now, let's blaze!"

He punched both fists downwards, propelling him like a rocket towards the Salamander. Twisting in midair, he slugged it in the jaw with a fire-powered punch. The man didn't slow down, dropping down to the ground and unleashing a flurry of blows with both hands and feet upon the Salamander's underbelly. Finally he knocked it up into the air with a vicious uppercut, only use his flames to propel himself above it to knock it back down with an axe kick.

The Salamander hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Looking up out of the crater it landed in, it saw its foe backlit against the moon. His flames had moved to engulf his right arm, as well as form a sphere of compressed fire in the palm of his hand. As he landed, he slammed the sphere into the open jaws of his opponent. It clamped its mouth shut, but its fangs couldn't pierce the armored plates nor the flames surrounding them. "Now… BURN!"

With that final cry he allowed the compressed flames to rapidly expand, causing the giant Salamander to explode from the inside.

The only thing more beautiful than moonlight reflecting off of the Vacuoan sands, is the reflected light of a glorious inferno.

* * *

"… And that's the last of it, Auntie! Sorry I couldn't find anything to help reinforce the gates…"

The young man had returned to the small port town from which he had departed, and found himself in a small hut near the pier. All of the materials he had salvaged from the cargo hold were laid out on a table in front of a portly middle-aged woman in a green blouse, long reddish hair streaked with grey. From beneath her calf-length blue skirt, a slender mouse tail hung to the floor.

"That's quite alright Durian, those old gates have held for years without them and they'll hold long after I'm dead and buried." Auntie Ruta Baga said, closely examining the various parts from behind her thick spectacles. "Although, these parts are quite banged up… I do hope you didn't run into any trouble…"

Durian just laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Nothing I can't handle Auntie! So, is it good enough to pay for passage on the _Styx_?"

The mousy lady chuckled and picked up a ticket from the table. "Captain Vongole is an old friend, my boy. Even if you came back empty-handed he'd have been more than happy to let you catch a ride if it meant staying in my good graces, let alone your grandfather's."

"Haha, you do know Gramps hates it when anyone implies that he's old, right?"

"And that is why we do it, isn't that right lad?"

Both shared a laugh over that as a ships horn sounded. Durian picked up a duffle bag from beneath the table, and pulled his hat onto his head from where it hung on his back. "Sounds like I better get going, don't wanna keep the Cap waiting. I'll write or call whenever I get the chance, Auntie Ruta!"

Weaving through the crowded market, Durian made it to the dock where _The Lady Styx_ , a massive steamship bound for Vale, was moored. He moved to board when he heard a small voice call out, "Duri! Duri!"

He suddenly felt a small body collide with his stomach. Looking down at his "assailant" , he found the face of Ruta's youngest son Felix. Like his mother he had a thin mouse tail, though his had a thick tuft of golden fur on the end. He was dressed in a shirt and shorts, all his favorite shade of blue, with a pair of sandals on his little feet. His head was covered in golden-blonde hair, with the most adorable baby-blue eyes, all above a child-like pout.

"Ha, wondered where you were Squirt! … You know, you're going to have to let go sooner or late, right?"

"I don't wanna…" the kids's grip around Durian's midsection tightened. "Do you really have to go? Who's going to help me when the bullies come back? What if Grimm attack while you're gone? Who's gonna protect Momma? What if-"

Felix cut off as he felt the Durian's arms wrap around him, one hand rubbing the top of his head. "Hey, Gramps worked real hard to get me an invite to go to Beacon so I've gotta go. If the bullies come after you, fight back. As much as I wanna stick around and keep looking out for you, sometimes we need to grow up and fight our own battles. So here's the deal, pipsqueak: you stay here and grow up strong. If you need help, call Gramps; he'll train you up nice and strong. Then when I come back from Beacon, you'll take your turn to go and train at one of the academies while I look after the town. After that, we'll see how strong we've both become. Okay?"

The little fellow's eyes teared up, as he finally let go of Durian. He sniffled as Durian hauled his duffle over his shoulder and climbed aboard the ship. As the ship started to sail away, Felix looked at Durian, standing at the rail of the stern. Then he cried out, "Duri! You better not come back until you're stronger than Grandpa… Not until you're the strongest there is! YOU GOT THAT?!"

Durian smiled back at the lightly sobbing boy as the ship sailed out of the harbour. He gave a little salute to Felix, "Loud and clear little buddy. Loud and clear…."

* * *

 **Name** : Durian Grimmson

 **Age** : 17

 **Height** : 5'9"

 **Weight** : 185lbs (unarmored)

 **Eye-color** : purple-red (sunset-orange when using semblance)

 **Hair color** : Dark brown

 **Dominant colors** : black and crimson-red

 **Weapon** : "Purgatory" - a semi-automatic handgun with two barrels. Below each barrel is a housing for a folding blade. Applying aura to the weapon allows the blade to unfold from under each barrel to a length of about eighteen inches, forming a short sword with two parallel blades. Further, a switch at the back of the grip allows the two barrels to separate into two identical swords/pistols, although the firepower of the separated pistols are much weaker than the combined form.

 **Semblance** : "Inferno Force" - Durian has control over the element of fire, within his immediate vicinity. While he is capable of willing his own flames into existence, it is substantially easier to seize control of existing flames. As such he is near-invulnerable to fire based attacks, insofar as flames of any kind cannot harm him. For example, a firebomb cannot fully harm him; while the concussive force of the explosion would be felt, any flames created by that explosion would only be turned against the bomber. Durian's mastery over his particular brand of pyrokinesis is not so great as to finely control the flames, but forming basic shapes (fireballs for example), condensing/expanding them (the difference between a flamethrower and a blowtorch), or simply releasing streams of fire is well within his current skill. Using his flames, it is possible to generate high-speed propulsion, though not guided flight (while this may become possible later, it is not currently feasible).

* * *

 **DoteJiEndo: Surprise! Apparently I had a good enough internet connection in the woods that I managed to get a copy of this out to my beta-reader without paying a fortune. But not good enough for me to post anything from the my phone on the app…**

 **Nonetheless: I have successfully posted the first of four trailers to come and, by the time you are reading this, am busily working at the next trailer. I hope that the profile card at the end helps clarify a few things about my main OC, mainly regarding his semblance and how it works. Speaking of which, if this seems too OP, I remind you that this trailer is meant to showcase ONE character's skills and abilities against mostly harmless grunt enemies (a la the Red Trailer).**

 **Also, by now you've noticed that I've changed his name to Durian. Originally I had planned to have this be his birth name, but he would primarily go by Dante (even after learning his true name). Looking back, I've decided to change it for a few different reasons: 1) Considering how I want his story to progress, there's no real reason not to use his proper name from the get-go, 2)Durian is more in line with the Color Naming Rule (Durian is also know as "dragon-fruit" because of its spiny appearance), and 3) I've since realized that it'd be a COLOSSAL pain in the ass to go through all of the trouble I've planned out to learn his proper name just for him to not use it.**

 **I have already updated the description of this fic on the site to better reflect some of the changes I've made. The next chapter should be good to go in less than a week. Until then however, this is DoteJiEndo blazing out.**

 _ **Next time: Demon Trailer**_


	5. Demon Trailer

**DoteJiEndo: I must not go down the rabbit hole… I must not go down the rabbit hole… I must not go down the rabbit ho-… I'm in the rabbit hole… I'm in the fucking rabbit hole! Goddamn motherf$#% $#^%$% %$#%%##%% $—**

 **Durian: Dotè? … Boss? …Yeah he's gonna be at this for a while. Uh so to put it simply: Boss stalled this trailer cause he wasn't happy with it. Was only supposed to be for a couple weeks while he thought it through and found a better way… not as easy as he'd hoped…—**

 **DoteJiEndo: — $ $#%$$^$#%#$ #%%—**

 **Durian: —Jeez, what does that even mean?… Anyways, um, Disclaimer: DoteJiEndo does not own RWBY, only the OCs such as myself. Stay tuned at the end of this trailer for more info… once he's done cursing worse than the sailors on that ship I got on last time…**

 **DoteJiEndo: — ! #$%^%$# #$%^ &^%$# #$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*—**

* * *

 _"If I got rid of my demons, I'd lose my angels."_

 _\- Anonymous_

The slums of the city of Vale. Not an especially high place on any visitor's list of places to go. Sure there's the occasional hole-in-the-wall cafe that's not too grungy, or the odd dive-bar that serves booze that's not piss-warm. But it is often difficult to get past the beggars and thieves that populate its streets. Particularly in the market, where the thieves aren't just on the street; every stall hawks poor-quality goods for twice their value. Yet despite the obvious gouging (and not always the metaphorical kind), the market is near always crowded.

Which often makes it difficult for a lowly pickpocket to escape from pursuing gang members.

Bleu had spotted and followed a perfectly inattentive mark with easy to spot lime green hair. She judged it a crime to not lift his wallet for being so blind. Yet it turned out she had been blind; she had failed to realize that she had followed him into the 100 block, not only the man's home turf but also that of the gang he belonged to: the Hundred Thunders... Several of whom were watching as she picked his pocket.

Thus she found herself running through the crowded market, using every trick she knew to stay ahead of the lime-headed man and seven of his closest friends. Unfortunately, she was not particularly inconspicuous with her long ocean-blue hair nor the yellow sun dress. Not just because such bright colors were unusual in the slums, but mostly because they were clean. Bleu had taken great pains to keep herself and her possessions clean; it made her seem more harmless to potential marks. She never imagined that it could also be her downfall.

Over counters and under tables she ran, briefly glancing back at her pursuers. The instant she lost sight of that lime-green mane, she dove behind the counter of a noodle bar. She hid until the thundering of a thousand elephants died down, before poking her head over the counter.

Now normally if being pursued by a gang of thugs, this is the part where you head off in the direction you came, otherwise known as "doubling back". It's a very simple maneuver. Even little kids do it when they're playing tag. As a point of fact, it was exactly what Bleu had originally intended to do.

So why was she just standing there with a slack-jawed look on her face?

In fairness, the sight before her would have stopped the most stone-cold professionals.

Sitting on the other side of the counter sat a man... at least she assumed it was a man, it was difficult to tell through the blubber. The man was huge, like an over inflated balloon, with no other discerning feature beyond a spiky mane of black- and yellow-striped hair . Now big guys weren't exactly an unfamiliar sight, what truly drew the eye was the mountain of empty bowls next to him. The individual bowls might as well have been soup pots in and of themselves, and they were in three stacks, ten bowls high...

And there were three more full ones in front of him...

... And he was slurping from a fourth...

Unfortunately, Bleu had stared for a moment too long, as she heard shouting from behind her. Cursing her own stupidity, she took off running down an alley followed by the sound of sixteen feet.

* * *

"Right then, I don't think you realize just who you were tryin to steal from lil lass." The lime-haired gangster said as he threw a punch into Bleu's face. They had cornered her in a warehouse she tried to hide in. "We Thunders don't take kindly to thievery, least not unless it's us doin' the thieving."

The rest of the rabble gave a chuckle at that. Bleu spat out a mouthful of blood, before responding: "You lot give honest thieves like me a bad rap! I steal to eat, you steal for fun!"

He punched her again.

"Now now... I feel for you. Really I do. But ever since Old Man Yami got hisself pinched, its been getting tougher to keep our hold on the block. As such, we can't afford to give an appearance of weakness. So we've gotta make an example outta you. Nothing personal love, its just-"

The warehouse door burst open as someone shouted: "Leave the girl alone!"

All eight gangsters turned to look at the doors, expecting some kind of cavalry. It's not unheard of; even a street rat like Bleu could have some kind of muscle to back her up. Instead however, standing in the doorway was the big balloon of a man from the market. He called out, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

...

The gangster's all started laughing. Limey managed to cough out, "Our own size? Mate, it'd take at least five of us to be your size. Now if you could waddle off, I've got a bit o' business to-"

He turned around to face Bleu, or rather where Bleu had been. While the gangsters had been laughing she had slipped away. "Blast it... It's no wonder we don't get no respect no more..."

Limey pointed to a ginger and a skinhead. "Right then, the pair of you come with me. The rest of you will entertain the big hero here."

As the first three left, the other five surrounded the big man. Were it not for his blubbery cheeks, they might have notice a maniacal grin on his face.

* * *

Bleu found herself trapped... Again...

Running out of the warehouse, she had taken off down an alleyway that lead to a dead end, with the three gangsters blocking her in. As they advanced down the alley, she could only pray for a miracle.

And then the warehouse wall burst open.

*Thunderstruck, by AC/DC*

Through the hole came flying the other five gangsters, all landing in a battered heap in the alley way. Following them out was a young man, wooden sandals clacking against the pavement. His garb was vaguely remnicient of a monk; wide black hakama pants and a black shirt emblazoned with the motif of an eye with a bolt of lightning bisecting the pupil. Over that he wore a white robe with the sleeves torn off to reveal arms marked with lean muscles. Orange gauntlets covered his arms to the elbows, with three ivory white ridges along their backs. But the most striking thing about the figure was the familiar spiky black and blonde spiked hair.

"You were wrong pal; five of you ain't nearly enough to take me," He grinned maniacally, revealing his canine teeth to be filed to points. "You three look stronger than these losers though, so how about it? Wanna tangle with the devil?"

The spiky-haired monk slammed his knuckles together then flashed a hand-sign that was, frankly, rather unholy from each.

The skin-headed gangster charged in with a howl, drawing a spiked club from his belt. The monk laughed like a madman as he dodged to the side, spinning a hook kick into the boy's stomach. He didn't stop there though; as the skinhead doubled over, he caught the monk's other foot under his chin before being struck with a barrage of punches to his torso.

As he fell to the ground, the mad monk groaned out to the others: "Come ooooon, if you come at me one-at-a-time, this won't even count as a warm up!"

Limey and the ginger looked at each other, before drawing small submachine guns from their belts and opening fire. The monk began to dodge the streams of gunfire, his movements almost bestial in nature. While Limey kept up the barrage, the ginger allowed his weapon to extend into a large parang and charged in. At last the monk seemed to struggle; dodging gunfire only to barely avoid being cut, or rolling under a swing directly into Limey's sights. But the mad grin never left his visage, regardless of the hits he had begun to take.

At last Limey had to drop the magazine from his gun, giving the monk a much needed opening. He kicked the ginger back, reeling both of his fists back and jabbing them both straight at the ground. With that action, the ivory ridges on his gauntlets extended into wicked claws, sparking with electricity. Now properly armed, the monk charged after the ginger. For whatever it was worth the ginger fought back, blocking or dodging the mad monk's strikes. But it would never last, for the monk caught the boy's parang between his claws and proceeded to break the blade between them. Amidst the shock at the loss of his weapon, the ginger was unprepared for the roundhouse kick that struck his jaw, knocking him unconscious.

The monk's eyes fell upon the last gangster, and he said in a morbid sing-song, "And then, there was one...What a pity..."

"Tch..." Limey slammed a specially marked magazine into his gun and yanked at the action lever. "Dodge this!"

As he yelled, the front end of his gun fell forward on hidden hinges, leaving the magazine open to the air. He slammed his finger on the trigger, firing every round at the same time. The burst from the gun was so sudden, so unexpected that few could hope to dodge the shot. When the smoke cleared, the monk was no where to be seen.

Limey started to laugh, pointing at where his foe had been standing, "I disintegrated him! His is why you don't mess with one of the Hundred Thunders! Hahahahaha-"

Like a bolt of lightning, the monk hit the ground from above in a flash of electrical energy, landing in a crouch. He slowly rose to his full height, his maniacal grin replaced with a deep scowl. "Did I hear you right, scum? You're with the Thunders?! The old man is in jail, and he ain't coming out anytime soon, so who the hell is calling the shots?!"

Limey threw his now useless weapon to the ground, stumbling backward from the advancing monk. "Y-you- who are you? What are you?!"

The monk stopped and glared at Limey, as Bleu stared in awe. Electricity arced off of his body,as he growled, "I'm the reason Yami's in jail. I'm the reason the Thunders should have fallen apart. None of that matters for you anymore though. All that matters for you is that I'm the reason that you're waking up in the hospital."

"N-n-onoono... They said you were dead! But you're right in front of me! You- YOU'RE THE DEMON!" Limey turned and ran out of the alley screaming at the top of his lungs. In a crackle of electrical light the monk shot after him like a bullet.

Thus the commotion that plagued the slums of Vale ended in a clap of thunder...

Bleu watched in terror as the arcs of electricity died down, the monk retracting his claws. She gasped as he then fell to his hands and knees. Maybe he was more wounded by that last attack than he let on? She thought, I don't think he means me any harm but... Should I help?

Her train of thought fell apart as a loud grumbling noise filled the air.

"...sooooooooo huuuuuungry..." the monk groaned, prompting Bleu to do a face fault.

After a brief moment of silence (punctuated by the continued growling of the monk's stomach), he climbed up into a sitting position. "I didn't catch everything they said in the warehouse, but I'd guess that you crossed the Thunders somehow right?"

Bleu climbed to her feet, ready to run, but he waved her off. "Relax kid, my beef is with the Thunders themselves. That said, they ain't gonna let you go either. Can't afford to; once word gets around that I'm still here, you're the only lead they'll be able to find. And they will find you."

Tears streamed from Bleu's eyes before she clamped them shut, panicking over what she would do next. Then she felt a hand on her head, opening her eyes to see an oddly kind smile on the formerly mad monk's face. He said, "Hey chin up kid, you're going to be just fine! I'm gonna take you someplace safe! My friends there'll look out for you, and they'll help you get on your feet, just like they did for me! But more importantly *gruuuuuummmmmmmbbbllee* ...they've got food there..."

* * *

 **Name: Raien Boruto**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 138lbs**

 **Eye color: yellow**

 **Hair color: Blonde and black streaks; is not clear which is dominant**

 **Dominant colors: white and black, with yellow**

 **Weapon: "Narukami" - concealed within the backs of his gauntlets are these ivory white claws. They are razor sharp along the inner curve, while the back edge is teethed like a saw. Other than being excellent conductors for electricity produced by lightning dust cartridges hidden in his knuckles, there is nothing particularly special about these weapons. Raien is first and foremost a hand to hand combatant.**

 **Semblance: "Flash" - it should be noted that Raien has no idea how his own semblance works; as far as he's concerned, he concentrates on a point that he can see, he feels electrical energy surge through out, and he moves to that point faster than anyone else can perceive. What actually happens is he causes his own molecules to vibrate at extreme speeds, producing huge amounts of stored energy that, once his body can no longer contain it, explodes and launches him in a direction. It is only through sheer luck that he stumbled into a means of directing which direction and how far he is launched. This is NOT teleportation; he does physically pass through the space between his starting point and his destination, and can as such be interrupted by objects that are in that space.**

 **Role: Raien is the teams close-quarters specialist and vanguard; being the first into the fray is most fitting for the team member with the highest speed. He is the only member on the team who has not had any formal instruction in ranged weapons of any kind (It should be noted that the rest of the team has determined that under NO circumstances should Raien EVER be given a gun, loaded or otherwise).**

 **DoteJiEndo: -WITH A GODDAMN PIG! *deep breathing***

 **Durian: ... Are you good boss?**

 **DJE: *more deep breathing* ...yeah... Yeah I'm good... Where're we at?**

 **Durian: Well, this is the end so... Wanna tell them whassup?**

 **DJE: Right, kay, so let it be known that this is my least favorite thing that I have written as yet, on par with that Philosophy paper I wrote in Uni *shudders* I had no idea that it would be this difficult to write a hand-to-hand combat sequence without spelling out Every. Single. Action/Movement. It was also difficult to get across the point that Raien's opponents were substantially more incompetent than he was. In many earlier drafts of this, it was a much closer fight. But the point is that these guys were low level street thugs with minimal combat experience, so it made no sense for Raien to struggle against them. Like at all. I also hope I drove home the point that Raien is "battle driven". Think of the Saiyan mentality out of Dragon Ball; he feels honor-bound to seek out fights, whether he can win them or not, and he happens to do so with more gusto than most. Also, mad props to anyone who understands the references and can correctly guess who Raien is based on! Anything else I needed to point out D?**

 **Durian: I think that just leaves the roles and strength/weakness thing chief.**

 **DJE: Oh right, so after looking back at what I did with the Dragon Trailer I realized that there was a bit of info I left off of the character card that I forgot. To put it plainly, each member of Team DRGN (If I have forgotten to fix the title of the story to reflect that team name, let me know) fulfills a particular role on the team that plays to their strengths, while also allowing the others to help cover their weaknesses. If I remember to fix the Dragon trailer to reflect the following correction I will, but in case I don't (read: am too lazy to do so):**

 **\- Role: Durian serves as the team's leader and as an all-rounder of sorts, acting as a mid-range combatant. He is competent with many forms of weaponry, both ranged and melee, as well as his own bodily weapons, but could never be considered an expert. In short, Durian is the personification of a "Jack-of-all-trades-master-of-none". While he does possess a tactical mind, it is simply not in his nature to stand at the rear issuing orders, favoring a more "hands-on" leadership style.**

 **Durian: That should be about everything boss, so I think that just leaves two more teammates to introduce!**

 **DJE: Well yes and no; while the next two characters have not seen any action at all yet, they have technically been introduced. The two ladies Nyx and Gwyn introduced in the ill-fated chapter 2 will still be serving on this team, but this time they'll actually do something other than just stand around and talk!**

 **Until next time then!**


End file.
